


Take a break, Louis

by stephxnie



Series: It's what it is [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Sassy Louis, Smut, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Louis sólo quería estudiar para su examen. Harry tenía otros planes para él.





	Take a break, Louis

Louis estaba molesto y estresado. Tenía prueba de Física mañana y no había estudiado suficiente, según él.

Todos sus apuntes descansaban en su cama mientras leía y memorizaba fórmulas y conceptos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su departamento. Se estiró y levantó para ir a ver quién era.

"Hola, bebé." Dijo envolviendo sus grandes manos en la cintura estrecha del más bajo. Era Harry, su novio. "¿Por qué no has salido durante todo el día?" Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Tengo que estudiar." Dijo, haciendo un puchero.

Harry lo observó. Estaba demasiado hermoso. Una camiseta suya, lo cual adivinó ya que ésta se deslizaba y dejaba ver sus clavículas. Un pantalón de chándal suelto abrazaba sus caderas y gruesos pero esbeltos muslos. Su cabello estaba desordenado y lucía adormilado aunque pudo notar que no estaba durmiendo.

"Lou" dijo y se acercó. Louis estaba de espaldas hacia él por lo que se sobresaltó cuando sintió sus manos en su cintura y sus labios en el cuello.

"¿Q- Qué haces?" Se estremeció ante el contacto. 

"No hemos hecho nada en estos días."

"Los exámenes empiezan mañana y los profesores se han puesto pesados y nos han dejado demasiada tarea. No es mi culpa. Tengo que esforzarme para mantener la beca sino...." sin girarlo, lo estrechó más en su agarre y lo besó profundamente.

Deslizó sus manos por su abdomen, dejando leves caricias sobre él. Sintió como Louis iba dejándose llevar poco a poco, solo tenía que presionarlo un poco más y cedería. No le hacía falta estudiar, siempre tenía buenas notas y era el primero de su clase pero cuando se acercaban los exámenes finales se volvía paranoico y ponía toda su completa atención en ellos.

"Hazz... Tengo... que..." susurró bajito. Sentía las manos de Harry recorriendo su cuerpo con una delicadeza enfermiza.

"Vamos. Llevas todo el día haciéndolo." Volvió a dejar besos en su cuello, esta vez empezó a succionar una marca allí.

"No lo hagas. No me marques. Mañana tenemos clases y con el calor que hace no me apetece llevar suéter con cuello de tortuga o una bufanda."

Hizo caso omiso de su pequeño novio. Sus manos masajeron su bien dotado trasero y Louis dejó escapar un gemido agudo mientras Harry emitía un bajo gruñido.

"Hagas lo que hagas esto siempre esta aquí. Listo para recibirme y dejarme entrar en él." Hablaba cerca de su piel. El tono de su voz se había tornado más ronco de lo normal, sabía que eso volvía loco a Louis. Agarró su trasero, sus manos lo cubrían entero.

Louis estaba totalmente perdido en las sensaciones. Harry lo notó y decidió empujar un poco así que se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera la notar la erección que tenía y empezó a frotarla contra su respingado trasero.

Louis no pudo más. Necesitaba a Harry ahora.

Se dio la vuelta. Posó sus manos en el cuello del más alto y lo acercó para besarlo. Sus manos recorrían sus cortos rizos mientras que las de Harry se paseaban por su espalda y más abajo.

"No ayudas." Dijo mirándolo sumamente sonrojado. Sus labios rojos y ojos azules brillantes. Harry quería arruinarlo, que grite su nombre mientras rogaba por algo que sabía sólo Harry podía darle. "Si saco mala nota, va a ser tu culpa."

 

"Puedo hacer que me perdones." Soltaron una risa al unísono. Se miraron intensamente y se besaron de nuevo está vez la pasión tomó el mando de sus acciones y pronto Harry estuvo dirigiendo a Louis hacia su cama.

Mientras Louis quitaba su ropa, Harry movió algunos libros y cuadernos. Algunos cayeron, otros solo cambiaron de lugar pero permanecieron en la cama. Volvió su vista y miró a Louis, estaba con unas lindas bragas rojas. Harry quitó su ropa con presura y se dejó caer en la cama.

Entonces Louis supo lo que quería.  Caminó lentamente mientras miraba a Harry y se deshacía de la ultima prenda que adornaba su cuerpo. Harry lo imitó.  Ambos quedaron desnudos.

Louis se acomodó en el regazo de su novio. Lo besó y Harry colocó sus manos en la cadera de Louis, guiandolo a sentarse en su dolorida erección. 

Se separó. Levantó su cuerpo pero Harry lo detuvo.

"Espera. No te he preparado antes."

"Hoy me duché. Debo decir que tardé más de lo necesario." Dijo con coquetería, un ligero rastro de vergüenza en sus palabras. "Puedo hacerlo."

Se levantó de nuevo.  Acomodó su cuerpo y empezó a hundirse en Harry. Hizo unas muecas mientras lo hacía. 

"Eres tan malditamente grande." Se cortó para respirar hondamente. "Te amo y odio por ello." Continuó.

"Mientes." Gruñó cuando sintió que Louis se dejó caer por completo. 

No dijeron más. Esperaron un momento mientras Louis se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

Louis empezó a rodas las caderas. Las expresiones de Harry mientras lo hacía era algo digno de ver y algo de lo que siempre estaba orgulloso por ser el causante. Se elevó un poco y se dejó caer después. Los gruñidos del rizado se iban haciendo más graves mientras los gemidos de Louis cambiaban a un tono más agudo.

Colocó sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Harry para darse impulso. Harry encontraba sus movimientos, subiendo sus caderas apenas Louis se elevaba para dejarse hundir de nuevo.

Harry se irguió un poco hasta quedar sentado. Louis paró sus movimientos.  Sintió su cabello siendo tomado por las grandes manos de su novio. Luego sintió sus dientes mordiendo sus clavículas.

"Te amo, mi chico precioso."

Louis lo miró y sonrió. Sus aruguitas mostrándose para señalar su auténtica felicidad.

"Yo también te amo, gigante rizado."

Y retomaron sus movimientos. Con más fuerza e intensidad. Hasta que Harry encontró aquel punto en Louis que lo llevaba a ver estrellas. Cada vez que lo hacía el ojiazul dejaba salir un lloriqueo y empezaba a moverse rápido, ansioso de obtener más.

Así lo hizo está vez también y Harry dio en ese punto muchas veces más hasta que Louis empezó a decir cosas absurdas sobre sus hoyuelos y su altura y terminó manchando sus estómagos. 

Harry cambió sus lugares, ahora estaba sobre Louis. Lo acomodó en la cama y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, buscando su propia liberación. Unos empujes más y terminó dentro del precioso ojiazul.

"Si mis apuntes o algún libro se estropeó, te voy a cortar esos rizos y los voy a quemar." Amenazó.

Harry dejo salir una risa ruidosa. Cada vez que Louis intentaba lucir amenazante era cuando más tierno y pequeño lucía.

"No podrías vivir sin ellos.  Se que te encantan. Hiciste un escándalo cuando corté mi pelo hace poco."

"Como sea. Esto es en serio."

"Seguro." Rió de nuevo.

"Voy a golpearte cuando tenga mas fuerza." Dijo dejando salir un bostezo.

"Duerme, bebé." Lo limpió, acomodó su menudo cuerpo en la cama y luego lo cubrió con el suyo hasta que ambos fueron presas de Morfeo.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hay unos os que son sumamente cortos. Este es uno de ellos. Déjenme saber si les gustó o si he puesto los tags bien. :)


End file.
